<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unpacking by strawberrySouda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273536">unpacking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda'>strawberrySouda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the road to lvl17 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Lowercase, M/M, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"but i want a hug."</p>
<p>"and you'll get one! after i unpack, because somebody isn't helping me."</p>
<p>"tooru..."</p>
<p>"iwa-chan." iwaizumi sits up, smiling at oikawa, fondness making the corners of his eyes crinkle. oikawa looks back at him and makes a face. "quit smiling at me like that."</p>
<p>--<br/>iwaoi moving in together is good for the Soul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the road to lvl17 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unpacking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 1 of the road to lvl17, where i write 1 fic a day until i turn 17 on march 31!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"there," iwaizumi sighs, dropping the last box on the floor. "we're done."</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>oikawa gives him a <em>look</em><em>. </em>"not yet, unless you plan on living out of boxes for the rest of our life. which i do not."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>iwaizumi groans, sinking down slowly to lay on the floor. he doesn't even want to <em>think </em>about unpacking right now. "maybe that was my grand plan." he knows the couch is maybe two feet away at most, but walking over to it would have been so much <em>work </em>and he's so <em>tired</em><em>.</em><em>.</em><em>. </em>"tooru. c'mere."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>oikawa hums, peeling the tape off one of the boxes furthest away from iwaizumi. "i will after we unpack."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>tooru</em><em>,</em>" iwaizumi groans, repeating himself when he doesn't get an answer.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"shh, i'm busy <em>unpacking</em>, iwa-chan."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"but i want a hug."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"and you'll get one! after i unpack, because <em>somebody </em>isn't helping me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"tooru..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"iwa-chan." iwaizumi sits up, smiling at oikawa, fondness making the corners of his eyes crinkle. oikawa looks back at him and makes a face. "quit smiling at me like that."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"y'know," iwaizumi starts, standing up and joining oikawa by a box labelled, "oikawa's nerd stuff". "technically, we're <em>both </em>iwa-chan now."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>oikawa--<em>tooru</em>--flushes, pink flooding his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "don't just <em>say that</em>, oh my <em>god--</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"anyway, what was all that about unpacking?" he picks up a little alien figurine. "damn, i forgot you had this."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>don't just pretend you didn't say anything</em><em>!</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"sorry, what was that? i'm unpacking."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this bad boy in 10 minutes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>